1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with novel emulsifiers. The compounds are polyoxyalkylene glycol esters of meadowfoam oil, meadowfoam acid or meadowfoam methylester. The introduction of the meadowfoam portion of the molecule into the compounds of the present invention results in improved emulsification efficiency and improved liquidity of the esters.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Polyoxyalkylene glycol esters based upon linear, saturated compounds are known in the art. Variation of carbon chain lengths in the fatty source has direct effect upon the emulsification properties. While short chain fatty materials result in compounds which are not good emulsifiers, incorporation of fatty groups having more that 12 carbon atoms result in emulsifiers. They are however solids with relatively high melting points.
The use of higher molecular weight unsaturated fatty acids to prepare esters results in products which suffer from oxidative instability and interfere with the fragrance of many products.
The recent availability of meadowfoam oil, with it's 20 to 22 carbon atoms and the specific location of it's double bonds, and it's reaction to make esters results in the preparation liquid stable esters, having outstanding emulsifing properties and are very acceptable for use in personal care applications.
None of the prior amides possess the critical meadowfoam carboxy moiety. Molecules of the current invention have the meadowfoam alkyl group in the ester.